Fanfiction Friends!
by RedRosesContestshippingHearts
Summary: Dawn is a Fanfiction author with dreams of doing the best stories she can. But when a flame goes to her PMs, what will happen? And who is 'Ikarishipper'. Questions will be answered as the story continues! XD This is for Ikarishipping Day! :) I honestly think the summary is better than the story! (. .") ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!
1. Chapter 1: The Flame!

**Me: Hi, Guys! Here's the next Drabble Series I'm working on! It's going to be Ikarishipping since Ikarishipping Day is just around the corner! Hope you guys like it! :)**

**Dawn: Ikarishipping Day is near?**

**Me: Yep! It's in the 28th I think. (Please correct me if I'm wrong!)**

**Dawn: That's fast!**

**Me: I know and I won't be here for the day so I decided to post this before! Dawn, would you please do the Disclaimer?**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

A blue-haired teenage girl looked at her computer screen. Blinking in shock at the blue words on her PM inbox.

She had been checking her stories, which she had put lots of work into when she saved her last one, she was in her PM section that she had one unread message.

Curiously, she went over and hit the PM section. When she looked to see who had send the message her facial expression changed to a confused one.

Before her was the subject of the message:

**'Your Story!' **Was written in blue letters under it was the PenName of the person who send it. 'Ikarishipper?'

The bluenette, known as Dawn blinked. Why was this persons PenName some form of question and what could he/she want from her about her story.

Knowing that it would be best she clicked on the PM and read the message that appeared in her screen. Her face went red with anger. _'How dare he?'_ Dawn thought furiously as she re-read the message that she now took as a flame.

'**Your story is pathetic, it's bad written and the characters are so OOC. I'm surprised people haven't pointed it out. Why do they even read this story? It's obvious you're a beginner but you could at least, work on it! I mean, how hard is re-reading your own work, and actually keep in mind your characters personality.**'

Dawn scribbled furiously at the keyboard her fingers flying from one key to another as she vented her anger on the message she typed. Reading what she typed, she smiled in approval before pressing the 'Send' button.

**_'Thank you, oh so kindly for your thoughts on my story. But if you haven't noticed, I will do the stories, the way I feel about them if that displeases you, then go read a different one because I am not going to change anything in it just because of a dumb flame send in a PM. It's obvious you are scared of getting in trouble as to flame me on a review, Mr. Ikarishipper?. Now, I am going to pretend this never happened and just forget of you. Have a nice day!'_**

A few seconds later she received a new one. Narrowing her eyes, she once again opened it. But what the message said shocked her.

**'Geez, sorry! I was just pointing it out, no need to be so upset. As for the flame thing, I don't think what I send was a flame but take it as you want.'**

Dawn huffed before typing a response.

_**'Is there something else you want?'**_

_**'**_**Yes, actually! I would appreciate it if you became my friend.'**

_**'And why would I do that?'**_

**'I can help you with your stories and in return I will get a friend, I find it a fair deal.'**

Dawn didn't reply, instead she looked at the person's profile. She was surprised by what she found, in the friend list it said that he had non even thought his story reviews, had one or two friend offers.

Curios by this, Dawn chose her next words carefully.

_**'Why me?'**_

* * *

**Me: What do you think? Is it good? Bad? What? Also, the flame and replies and the PenNames came from the top of my mind.**

**Hope you like it, guys! :)**

**Dawn: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

**Me: Hey, Guys! Hope you are liking this story so far! :) Anyway, here's Drabble 2 of FF Friends! :)**

**Dawn: Yay, second one is up! :D**

**Me: Dawn, Disclaimer, please!**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

A purple haired teenage guy looked at the screen in contemplation.

The words taking him of guard, but he knew it was coming. Those words got his mind working faster for a reasonable explanation.

_**'Why me?'**_

He put his hands on the keyboard, ready to reply to 'CoordinatorHikari!'

**'Why not?'**

_**'Answer the question! DX'**_

**'Not right now but maybe later on you might find out on your own.'**

_**'Oh, come on! You can't be serious! D:'**_

**'Yes, I can.'**

_**'That's not what I meant! DX'**_

**'Really? It sounded like that to me! *Smirk*'**

_**'What's with the smirk? ):K'**_

**'You avoided the question.'**

_**'So did you!'**_

**'Actually, I answered your question.'**

_**'*Gasp* ):K Ugh! You're so annoying!'**_

**'Hn?'**

_**'Why do you even type 'Hn?' It's not even a word!'**_

**'Hn?'**

_**'Argh! *Trows chair at Ikarishipper?*'**_

**'Someone's angry.'**

_**'You're a jerk you know! ):K'**_

**'Not really. Anyway, are you going to answer?'**

_**'Huh? O.o?'**_

**'To my question, troublesome!'**

_**'I AM NOT TROUBLESOME! ):K'**_

**'That's a matter of opinion.'**

_**'Ugh! Fine! You have a deal but only so you can help me with my stories!'**_

**'Sure, what ever you say Troublesome.'**

_**'I'm going to bed, good night! ):K'**_

**'Night.'**

Paul, the purple haired teen leaned back on his chair, he knew who he was talking too even if she didn't. He had been planing this for a long time and he was sure that this full proof plan would work.

He spent days, trying to find her account but once he did, he started to read her stories to have a purpose to PM her and talk to her. He thought it would be harder to find an excuse but as soon as he started reading, everything started to fall into place.

He had stopped his journey for a while, taking a break in his home. He was glad that Dawn had done the same, even if he wasn't supposed to know that.

Paul had been walking and had come across Ash and Brock but he noticed that Dawn wasn't there. he didn't remember how but he managed to get information on where she was without being suspicious to them. He was glad they didn't questioned him.

When he reached his house he went into his computer and found a site called . Curious, he started to read some of the stories and in no time, he joined in with his own account. It had been a lucky break that he had once heard Dawn talking to her companions about the site and her PenName there. With all that information still fresh in his head, he followed suit and decided to 'meet' her.

He couldn't wait how this was all going to go down, thought.

* * *

**Me: Hey, so what did you think? Sorry if they were OOC, I don't know how to write this pair well. Anyway, hope you guys like it! :) Also:**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I will be leaving in the 23th for the U.S. so I won't be here until July 4th. This story will be in a temporary hiatus until I return, I wanted to posted it now since it's for Ikarishipping Day! Sorry for having to leave. Hope you like the story and are able to wait for a new chapter soon. :) Thank you!**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Story!

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter to Fanfiction Friends! Hope you like it!**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

It was 12 o'clock by the time, Dawn was able to enter her computer. She remembered yesterdays events and she became curious. Why would he choose her of all the people out there. Even thought he had said that now was not the time for her to know, she still couldn't help but wonder just what was his purpose.

Sighing, she went to her inbox to see her current PMs and was once again surprised to see that '**Ikarishipper?'** Had send her a PM once more. Opening it, her eyes scanned over every word.

**'You up yet, Troublesome?'** Dawn narrowed her eyes at the name but decided to reply anyway.

_**'I'm up. Need something?'**_

A few minutes later after she finished answering her other PMs, a reply appeared.

**'I just thought we could talk, you know like friends do.'**Dawn blinked not knowing what to respond.

_**'Okay... What do you want to talk**__**about?'**_

**'Your story.'**

_**'What about my story?'**_

'**I'm supposed to help you with it. So, tell me. Where are you going with it?'**

_**'I'm doing the basic bad boy/good girl thing. I want the girl to start falling for the guy even thought he is mean to her and all.'**_

**'Sounds far-fetched.'**

_**'What do you mean far-fetched? It's totally cute!'**_

**'It's to far-fetched. What girl would go after a guy that is always mean and insulting her?'**

_**'It isn't far-fetched and it happens in real life! I have seen it with my friends!'**_

**'Then they are crazy for even falling for that type of**** guy.'**

Dawn narrowed her eyes. _Just who does this guy think he is? He was not going to get away with insulting her friends like that, oh no._

**_'Just who do you think you are? If you think you are going to get away with insulting my friends like that then you are wrong mister! ):K'_**

**'I wasn't insulting your friends I was just stating my opinion. There's a difference.'**

_**'UGH! DX You're impossible!'**_

**'Hn?'**

_**'Look, I don't care if it sounds far-fetched to you, I will keep it that way, like it or not!'**_

**'Fine.'**

_**'Good... Um, when do we start?'**_

**'Now.'**

* * *

**Me: Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating even thought I have been back for a few days now. I was just so tired and my laziness returned but, I was able to update this so I'm pretty happy. :) I see that some people like this story and are curious as to Dawn's current story, well, there you got to see a small piece of it. But fear not, I will keep giving more info on her story as this story proceeds. Hope you liked it!**

**Dawn: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	4. Chapter 4: Characters?

**Me: Here is chapter 4! Yay! :) I'm getting back into writing little by little! :)**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Reading the reply, Dawn concentrated and tried to think on what could she need help with.

_**'Okay, well, what do we do first?'**_

**'First, describe the characters to**** me.'**

**_'I already told you, it was going to be a good girl and a bad boy.'_**

**'Describe them better, troublesome! What is the girls personality?'**

_**'Oh. Uh, well, I was thinking of putting her my personality:**_

_**She's going to be cheerful and love cute things. She will be kind and will be a coordinator too! I will make her a lover of shopping and fashion as well. Every girl needs some fashion in their life! ;)'**_

**'You forgot to put that she can get easily angry.'**

_**'What?! No I don't!'**_

**'Yes you do.'**

_**'Do not!'**_

**'Yes.'**

_**'Ugh! No! I do not get angrily easily you jerk!'**_

**'Then why are you angry right now?'**

Dawn stopped as she read the message, she blinked in shock. _'Well, so much for not getting angrily easily.'_ She thought but pushed the thought aside.

_**'Moving on, I think I will need help with the bad boy. I don't know what personality to give him. Have any ideas?'**_

**'Well, you could base him off a person I know but I don't know if ou know him so, this could be a problem.'**

_**'Who?'**_

**'Nah. I don't think you know him it's a long shot.'**

_**'Come on! Tell me, maybe I do know him!'**_

**'Fine. His name is Paul Shinji.'**

_**'YOU KNOW PAUL?!'**_

**'From that message, I'm assuming you know him as well.'**

_**'Yeah, he is my friends rival...'**_

**'Is that everything he is to you?'**Dawn stood frozen on her spot in the bed, her eyes reading the message over and over again.

She felt her cheeks flush a deep scarlet and her heart thump loudly on her rib cage. _'How did this guy managed to figure that there might possible be something between me and Paul? Wait! He doesn't know that, he's just asking out of curiosity. Think Dawn, Think!'_

**_'He's sorta a friend, I guess...'_**

**'You don't sound sure of it.'**

_**'Well, uh... Hey! Let's go back to the cause why you even brought him up!'**_

**'I was thinking. Maybe you can use Paul's personality for the male character you have.'**

* * *

**Me: Man, this drabbles are getting shorter and shorter every chapter! Shoot! :( But I just don't think more would fit into this one. You probably know where this story is going. Anyway, hope you liked it! :)**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	5. Chapter 5: Steps!

**Me: Next chapter! Woohoo! :)**

**Dawn: I don't know what you are excited about, not many people read this story. :(**

**Me: I know but for those of you who do, please, leave a review! It really makes my day to see a review! Anyway, Dawn do the Disclaimer, please!**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

_**'Excuse me?'**_

**'You heard me.'**

_**'Why would I do that? What if he reads fanfictions and I don't know that? Or what if he finds this fanfiction and assume I did it? I would die of embarrassment! DX'**_

**'You will be fine. Even if he finds it, he won't just assume it's you. There are million of people on FF. So, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. As for him reading fanfictions, hmm, maybe he does, maybe her doesn't we may never know. You would do that because Paul personality would fit perfect for a bad boy, wouldn't you agree?'**

_**'Well, yes but...'**_

**'But?'**

_**'But it's too embarrassing, using his personality just for a story.'**_

**'You got a better idea? Look, I'm trying to help you here. Either you follow with me or not, either way your stories will stay the same unless helped.'**

_**'Why You Little!'**_

**'Why me little? *Smirk*'**

_**'Little... Little... JERK!'**_

**'Little jerk, now that is something you don't see everyday. *Smirks widen*'**

_**'Stop smirking you meany! ):K'**_

**'So, back to the story. Are you going to use Paul's personality or not?'**

_**'Fine... I'll use his personality for the bad boy.'**_

**'Good. Now, on to step 2: Names.'**

_**'Huh?'**_

**'What are the characters names?'**

_**'Oh, uh. The girl will be called... um... Hikari, Yes! Hikari! And the boy I think he can be called, uh...'**_

**'Shinji.'**

_**'Yes! Shinji! So, Hikari and Shinji!'**_

**'Okay, names done. Now for Step 3: Interactions.'**

_**'Interaction?'**_

**'Yes, you will have to make an atmosphere around them as they interact with one another. Give it a bit of feeling into it.'**

_**'Feelings, uh. Well, since it's a good girl/bad boy thing, I think they would be fighting/arguing most of the time.'**_

**'Then you can make an atmosphere of anxiousness, a bit of romance and flirting.'**

_**'Romance and Flirting?'**_

**'Yes. They are almost all the time arguing but behind the argument there can be some feeling of romance blossoming between them without them knowing or with them knowing but ignoring it, or at least trying.'**

_**'That could work. Thanks! This deepness into their characters might give the story a bit of reality into it.'**_

**'Exactly my point. Most people like to find realistic stuff in a story yet they are suckers for romance which will be adding a bit of spark into the story.'**

_**'Hahaha! You said 'Spark' as in romantics sparks! XD'**_

**'Hm. Take it whichever way you want.'**

**_'I will! XD'_****  
**

**'Hn. I got to go, Troublesome. I'll see you tomorrow to discuss more about the story.'**

_**'Okay! Bye! And my name isn't Troublesome! ):K'**_

With that last comment, Paul lean back on his chair staring at the screen before turning of the computer all together.

He chuckle to himself as he stood up. _'That girl had no idea what she was in for,'_ He thought with a smirk as he headed downs stair where his brother was calling him.

* * *

**Me: Wow! That chapter was the longest chat Dawn and Paul had ever had! XD Hmm, wonder what Paul could be up to? Oh well, we will have to wait and see! Hope you like this chapter! :) Please review and tell me what you think?**

**Dawn: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	6. Chapter 6: Plot!

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating these days but I've been busy with other stories and my internet is bad so I didn't want to risk writing something and then that being deleted but oh well, I already took a shot with writing this. :) Anyway, I hope you guys like this!**

**Now, for the guest reviews! :D**

**_AFeralFurry:_**

**_Hahaha, I know! Ironic isn't it?! XD_**

**_Um, hehe, what's a meta scale? O.o? Sorry, I'm sorta slow!_**

**Me: Okay! That's for the guest reviews! :D Also, a Special thanks to 'SapphiRubyCrys'. Your review helped me with a part of this chapter! So, this chapter is dedicated to you! :)**

**Dawn: Can I do the Disclaimer?!**

**Paul: You always do the Disclaimer.**

**Me: Someone's grumpy and yes, Dawn, yes you can. But before I want to point something out.**

**In this story, Dawn doesn't know that Hikari is Dawn but in Japanese and she also doesn't know that Shinji is Paul's name in Japanese. :)**

**Now you can do the Disclaimer Dawn!**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START! **

* * *

_'Hmm, maybe I should PM her,' _Paul though as he looked at CoordinatorHikari!'s Profile page. Even thought he thought that, he made no moves to follow through. Paul scowl and force his hand to click the PM button on her profile.

**'Hey, Troublesome. You on?'** Paul waited sometime and decided on his next course of action. As he was thinking sometime past without him knowing, finally snapping out of his thoughts. He re-load the page to see a reply from Dawn a few minutes ago. Clicking it, he smirked as he read it.

_**'How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Dawn, you jerk! And yes, I am on. Now what do you want! ):K'**_

**'Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.'**

_**'I did not... I've just been having a bit of trouble with a coordinating technique for my appeal.'**_

Paul frowned, troubled. He wasn't a coördinator so he didn't know how to help her out on this one, nonetheless he replied.

**'What's the problem?'**

_**'I'm having my Buneary and Piplup do a new combination. I wan Buneary to use Bounce and for Piplup to use Bubble and Buneary to Bounce on them but when she does she Pops them and falls. I've been trying to make her fall look graceful but no matter what I do I just can't...'**_

**'Why don't you make Piplup use Whirlpool and for Buneary to use Pound on the Whirlpool?'**

_**'That's a great idea! Thanks! I'll try it! :D'**_

**'Now back to the story.'**

_**'Okay. Last time we finished with the names and I just realized something about them!'**_

**'Yes?'**

_**'SHINJI IS PAUL'S LAST NAME! I WILL BE NOT USING THAT FR MY CHARACTER! ):K'**_

**'Shinji is Paul's last name but it's also a name in Japanese. It will be fine...'**

_**'Ugh! Fine but if anyone asks, you are going to be in trouble, got it! ):K'**_

**'Yeah, whatever.'**

_**'):K'**_

**'Anyway, back to topic. The next step is developing a plot.'**

_**'I already have a plot! The good girl/bad boy thing, remember?'**_

**'A better plot. You have a plot of making the good girl fall for the bad boy but what will happen in the story, how will it happen? Will it be easy for the characters? What problems and possibilities can appear before them? What's the ending? Is there Characters development?'**

_**'Uh, I, uh... *Sigh* Okay. First, I want the story to be unique and not overly used.'**_

**'That can be understandable but either way, it will be in a way already used since there is the cliché of the good girl/bad boy thing.'**

_**'Everything is cliché either unique or not. People have label everything cliché so I don't see the how this small thing makes any difference. Now, for the idea. How about we have the guy as a thief and the girl as an average every day girl?'**_

**'You said you wanted a unique story and you are going with that?'**

_**'*Blush* Shut up! I couldn't think of anything else okay?! DX'**_

**'Yeah, sure you couldn't. Anyway, we are going with this idea. Now, tell me more.'**

_**'More? Isn't that enough?'**_

**'No! How do the thief and the girl met, what makes the thief fall for her?'**

_**'Uh. Well...'**_

**'This is going to be a long day...'**

* * *

**Me: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Could be better? Please tell me what you think.**

**Dawn: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	7. Chapter 7: Disagreements!

**Me: Hey, guys! I see a few of you like this story I am very glad and I hope not to disappoint. Okay, so yesterday I couldn't update, I arrived home from the beach late at night and was too tired to do anything so I didn't write. Also, a few of my friends birthdays are coming up and I want to have stories ready for their birthday so, this is an apology in advance in case I don't update, know that I am focusing on my friends' birthday fics. Okay? Thank you! :)**

**Paul: Can we start already?**

**Dawn: Stop being so impatient.**

**Paul: Troublesome...**

**Dawn: IT'S DAWN!**

**Me: Dawn... just, do the Disclaimer please... (-_-")**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

_**'A guy falling for a girl like that can work! ):K'**_

**'And I say that it does not.'**

_**'It does!'**_

**'No.'**

_**'Yes!'**_

**'No!'**

_**'Yes! ):K'**_

**'Troublesome, love doesn't work like that!'**

_**'Yes, it does and how would you know? ):K'**_

**'I know because I am being realistic here! No guy would fall in love with a girl at first sight!'**

_**'You are not being realistic and a guy CAN fall in love with a girl at first sight. I have a friend who fell in love that way!'**_

**'I seriously doubt you have a friend who fell in love at first sight.'**

_**'Yes, I do! His name is Drew Hayden and he fell in love with one of my best friends, name May Maple, at first sight.'**_

**'First of all, I am friends with Drew and I know for a fact he did not fell in love with May at first sight!'**

_**'Yes, he did! And how would you know that for a fact, huh?'**_

**'Because he told me himself that he was interested in May at first sight but he did not fall in love with her until later on!'**

_**'Lies! ):K'**_

**'I'm not lying, you can talk to him yourself if you don't believe me, Troublesome girl.'**

_**'Fine! I will, just give me a minute!'**_

Dawn narrowed her eyes at the screen and forced herself to open her phone and send a quick message.

_**'Is it true that you didn't fall in love with May at first sight?'**_

A few minutes later her phone vibrated, showing she received a new message. Opening it she read it.

_**'I'm not in love with May!'**_

_**'Liar you totally are, don't even try to prove me other wise. Now answer the question!'**_

_**'I don't know what you are talking about. I don't need to prove anything to you since I am not in love with her.'**_

_**'Look, Drew! I am not in the mood right now and all I want is an answer. Also, unless you want May to see those Pajama's of yours, I insist you answer me.'**_

**'... Fine. No, I didn't fall for her at first sight, happy?'**

_**'Shoot! He was right, darn it! DX Thanks, yes very!'**_

_**'Who was right?'**_

_**'Nobody, now I got to go. Later!'**_

_**'Okay... Bye?'**_

Dawn looked back at her computer before answering back to his PM.

**'Tell me how it goes.** ***Smirk*'** He had sent a little after she told him to wait. Frowning, her eyes narrowed once more.

_**'I don't have to tell you anything!'**_

**'Because I was right.'**

_**'What?! I didn't say anything!'**_

**'You don't have to. I already know.'**

_**'*Growl* Shut up!'**_

**'Make me.'**

_**'*Throws chair once again at Ikarishipper?*'**_

**'You do know that does nothing right?'**

_**'Well, I can't get to where you are so that's the best I can do! ):K'**_

**'Hn. You need better work'**

_**'No, I don't!'**_

**'Anyway, I told you so.'**

_**'O.O!'**_

**'Ready to continue with a more real way of people falling in love?'**

_**'O.O!'**_

* * *

**Me: So, bad ending I know. But I didn't know how to end it. Anyway. How was it? Good? Bad? Needs more work? Tell me what you think! :)**

**Dawn: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	8. Chapter 8: Deal!

**Me: Yay, New Chapter! :) Now for the guest reviews! :D**

_**AFeralFurry:**_

_**Hahaha, that's what she was telling Paul, that everything has cliches on it! XD**_

_**Ahh! So that's it! Thank you so much for telling me! :D**_

**Now, Dawn can you do the Disclaimer please?**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Dawn opened the door to the refrigerator on her house, took out some lunch and put it on the table. She sat down and started eating. In her hands she held a phone which who she was checking her PMs. She was reading the resent PMs between her and **'Ikarishipper?'**.

The day before had been filled with arguments of a good way to make the characters fall in love but it seemed that with every idea she got it wasn't good enough for him. They continued with their argument until Dawn decided that she needed a break, she said that she was going to sleep but truthfully she just wanted to stop the argument.

It had taken the rest of the day for her to calm down and think clearly.

Now the whole morning of the day after, she had racked her brains for ideas but none came to her mind. Sighing, she finished her lunch and headed to her room. She turned on her laptop and decided it was time to speak with the person that had gotten her so infuriated.

_**'Ikarishipper? You on? I need to talk with you.'**_

**'Yeah. What is it?'**

_**'If my ideas to make the characters fall in love are so bad, what do you propose I do?'**_

**'So, you're admitting I was right? *Smirk*'**

_**'Just answer, I don't have all day! ):K'**_

**'Fine. I think you should make the thief rob her house and make her knock him out.'**

_**'What will that help with?'**_

**'If you would've let me finished. As I was saying, while he is knocked out Hikari starts searching for a phone to call the police but what she doesn't know is that when Shinji started robbing the place he took all the phones leaving her with non. When he wakes up, he finds himself tied to a chair, not being able to escape he has to stay there until Hikari calls the police to pick him up but it won't happen since she has no phone.'**

_**'Wouldn't she just ask her neighbors for their phone so she can call the police?'**_

**'No. You have to make Hikari live in the woods away from anyone.'**

_**'What?! No way! Why would the thief be in the woods anyway?'**_

**'He was running away from the police and he ran to the wood to escape them without them knowing. While he's running, he finds Hikari's house and decided to rob her.'**

_**'Do you have an answer for everything?'**_

**'Yes. So, will you do it?'**

_**'Yeah but you will have to help me with the rest of the story, okay? Since, after all, you are the one that knows what's going to be happening next.'**_

**'Deal.'**

* * *

**Me: What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Can be better? Please tell me what you think. Thank you! :)**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	9. Chapter 9: Details!

**Me: Hey, guys! :) Here's chapter 9! Hope you like it! :) Once again, a thank you to 'SapphiRubyCrys' who's review gave me an idea. :)**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

_**'Okay. So, we have how they would met, now we need to put more detail into it! :)'**_

**'Explain.'**

_**'Well, the thief even though he is running from the cops, just decided to rob a house?'**_

**'Yes. If you think about it not only does he managed to get away from the police but he also managed to steal money, antics to sell and other ideas. He could whatever was valuable in the house and sell it.'**

_**'Fair enough but maybe Hikari has something handed down from generation by her family members that is valuable but she doesn't know it.'**_

**'That's a good idea, seems like you are starting to use your brain Troublesome.'**

_**'It's Dawn! And I always use my brain you jerk! ):K'**_

**'Of course you do. Now, we need to make the thief aware of the item or else he wouldn't have come for it without knowing about it.'**

**_'Uh, how do we make the thief learn of the item?'_**

**'Maybe he was rubbing a bank and hid behind a jewelry story, where Hikari had been shopping, in there the cashier is one of those persons that can tell how much something is worth and when he sees Hikari's necklace, bracelet, earrings, or whatever it is you are going to put in the story. He tell her that it's an antic and that it's worth a lot of money. Shinji hearing this, starts to do Research of where Hikari lives in order to steal from her.'**

_**'I see where you're going with this. :) That night that he was followed he most have remembered Hikari's house was near and decided that since he wanted to escape the cops, as well as steal the item, he could do both at once. He takes of, to the forest and robs her but Hikari isn't exactly a damsel in distress and knocks him out! :D'**_

**'Who said Hikari isn't a damsel in distress?'**

_**'I did. She is based off of me after all! :)'**_

**'I picture you as the damsel in distress type.'**

_**'Well, I'm not! ):K'**_

**'You sure about that?'**

_**'Ugh, let's get back to the story will you?'**_

**'Fine. Yes, what you said actually can help. Not bad.'**

_**'Is that a complement?'**_

**'Think of it as you want.'**

_**'Thank you! :D'**_

**'Whatever...'**

* * *

**Me: This one was short. :( Oh well. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Can be better? I really appreciate your help guys, it means a lot. **

**Again, thanks to 'SapphiRubyCrys' who's been so awesome and has been given me ideas, thank you so much. :)**

**Dawn: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	10. Chapter 10: Please!

**Me: Chapter 10 is here! Yay! :D**

**Dawn: How about you do the guest reviews now?**

**Me: Sure! :D**

_**AFeralFurry:**_

_**Thank you so much, that's really kind! :)**_

_**Haha, I'm glad you like it! :) By the way, I know this is totally unrelated but if you ever decided to make a Fanfiction account, can you tell me? :)**_

**Okay, there were the guest reviews! :D**

**Paul: Dawn , do the disclaimer.**

**Me: HEY! That's my line! :(**

**Paul: You were going to say it anyway.**

**Me: Fine...**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Dawn walked around her house, her brain was filled with questions yet they weren't about the story. No, they started to go towards **'Ikarishipper?'**. She didn't know how it happened but she was curious as to who he was in real life. She also wonder if he lived near to her. Maybe they could meet up.

"A met up! Yes, that's what we will do!" Dawn cried out enthusiastically, making Piplup, who had been next to her the whole time, jump in surprise at the bluenette outburst. Dawn giggled sheepishly as her Piplup glared at her for scaring him. "Sorry, Piplup. But I'm just excited. Can you imagine, me an Ikarishipper? Meeting up?"

'Piplup?' Piplup tilted it's head to the side in wonder as to what his trainer was so excited about.

"It would be amazing, Maybe I should tell him. But maybe he will think it's creepy," Dawn murmured the last part to her self as she got lost in thought but came back to earth by her starter Pokémon's cry.

'Piplup, pi, pipi, plup! Piplup, pip!'

"You're right, I can start by asking him if he lives in Sinnoh and lead up to asking him. Piplup, you're a genius!" Dawn said as she scoop her Pokémon in her hands, gave it a hug and after putting him down, ran towards her computer.

_**'Hey, Ikarishipper? I was wondering, where do you live?'**_

**'That's personal information, Troublesome. I don't think I should answer quiet yet.'**

_**'But, please!'**_

**'No.'**

_**'Oh, come on! It's not like I'm some creep that's going to kill you!'**_

**'Hmm, and how would I know that?'**

_**'Well, I... You know, I wouldn't kill someone and I'm not a creep. You can trust me.'**_

**'Just give it up. I'm not going to answer.'**

_**'But-but. UGH! Fine! Be that way! ):K'**_

**'Thank you. I'll be this way.'**

_**'That's not what I meant!'**_

**'Really?! Then what did you mean?'**

_**'Well, I... Nevermind! *Glares* ):K'**_

**'Anyway, you ready to continue?'**

_**'Yeah, whatever.'**_

**'Oh, so now we switch roles?'**

_**'*Glares* Moving on.'**_

**'So, we have info on how they met. Now, we have to decide on a few scenes to make her fall in love with him and the other way around.'**

_**'Okay. We could put that they start getting closer to each other as the time passes by.'**_

**'Hn. In one of the scenes Hiraki will have to feed Shinji.'**

_**'WHAT? Why?!'**_

**'Because, he is tied up and can't move. I don't think Hikari would let him die of hunger, right?'**

_**'I guess you have a point there.'**_

**'Of course I do. Now, what else?'**

_**'Hmm, Hikari could keep staring at him all the time!'**_

**'...'**

_**'What? I think she would want to make sure he doesn't escape so she can stay alive.'**_

**'Fine. But we need to think of more stuff for this to work.'**

_**'Sir, yes, Sir! XD'**_

* * *

**Me: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Could be Better? Please tell me what you think? Thanks!**

**Dawn: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	11. Chapter 11: Scenes!

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for not uploading for a few days, a storm passed on Saturday and the internet went down. I got it back on Sunday at night but when it was Monday, there wasn't internet! :(**

**Anyway, I will start with the guest reviews! :)**

**_AFeralFurry: (Chapter 9 review)_**

**_Haha, I'm glad it's interesting! :)_**

**_Actually, I hadn't thought of it but maybe after I finish this story, I could do it. :) it could be sorta like a spin-off or something. Thank you so much for the idea! :D_**

**_AFeralFurry: (Chapter 10 review)_**

**_Awesome! I'll be looking forward to it! :D_**

**_Hahaha, that is so me! When I started I was awful, I'm still am but this site actually helps a lot with your spelling and stuff. It was because of this site that I was able to do a project for my English class, it was doing a story! XD The writer's block happens to me all the time, I'm currently having writer's block as we speak yet I have a lot of ideas in my head._**

**_Lol! XD Maybe soon, maybe later! XD_**

**_Really? Thank you, glad you like it! :)_**

**_Haha, no wonder when I posted a chapter, after I posted it your review would appear but hey, now I got both reviews because of the storm so that's a plus for not having internet! :)_**

**Now, Dawn, please do the Disclaimer.**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Paul walked up the stares from the kitchen, he had just eaten lunch and was on his way to his room to talk with '**CoordinatorHikari'**, or Dawn. He was still stunned that she would've wanted to met up with him, when he did the plan he was not expecting this to happen. Of course she would have wanted to met up with him. Now that he thought more on it, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it. Dawn was a curious girl and if she made a friend she would be eager to met them, especially if it's an internet friend.

He couldn't let her met him, she would know it was him, obviously she would have eyes but still he didn't want to have his cover blown. It was still amusing to talk with her on the computer, he didn't want to lose that, after all he was getting to know her better this way.

Grunting, he went inside his room, closing the door after himself. Turn the computer on and resumed the talk he had had with Dawn.

**'Hey, Troublesome. Ready to continue?'**

_**'Hi. Um, sure. I don't see why not. What do we still need?'**_

**'We need more scenes in which we can point out that Shinji and Hikari are falling for each other.'**

_**'Right, well. We can put that Shinji start to get a cold and Hikari gets worried and starts to give him medicine and stuff.'**_

**'Maybe...'**

_**'If you have a better idea, speak up!'**_

**'I was think something along the line of, Hikari falling asleep and Shinji managing to send out one of his Pokémon. While the Pokémon helps him with the rope he hears, Hikari mumbling stuff in her sleep.'**

_**'And Shinji can hear Hikari mumbling his name a lot on her sleep with a smile on her face! Cute! :D'**_

**'Sure. Got any more ideas?'**

_**'Hmm, how about after some time of Shinji having to live with Hikari, she's really bored one day and starts to watch a movie with Shinji(Who is still tied) next to her and half way through she falls asleep on him. :)'**_

**'Yeah. Okay, we still need more thought.'**

_**'What? More? Aww, man! :('**_

**'You're impossible. (-_-")'**

* * *

**Me: So, good? Bad? Constructive criticism appreciate it but no flaming! :)**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	12. Chapter 12: Awkward!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Chapter 12's here! Yay! :D**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START! **

* * *

_**'Okay, so to recap. We have the one where Hikari feeds him, he gets sick, the one where Hikari is sleeping and mumbles Shinji's name, the one where they watch a movie, the dinner one, and another thief showdown. What else?'**_

**'We also have the one where they go to the town and guys start hitting on Hikari. And the one where Shinji starts to live with Hikari.'**

_**'Sweet! Okay, I think we have enough. I'm going to start making the first chapter! :)'**_

**'Are you sure you have enough?'**

_**'I'm sure. No need to worry! :D'**_

**'And that's when I worry the most.'**

_**'You sound like my Mom! DX'**_

**'So?'**

_**'Never mind. Later, 'Ikarishipper?' I need to finish the first chapter. Bye!'**_

**'Later, Troublesome.'**

_'I wonder how this is going to turn out,'_ Paul thought as he went into deep thought. He knew that soon she will have the story complete and even thought he wouldn't admit it, he actually enjoyed helping her with it. It was fun seeing her reaction through the screen and her not knowing it's him all along.

He frowned. He wonder how long it would take him before he managed to get the courage to tell Dawn who she had been talking to all this time.

Sighing he shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. He smirk as he wonder on what her reaction would be. He was sure it would be a hilarious one, making his smirk grow and for him to chuckle.

As he thought more about it he made a decision. As soon as the story was finished, he will reveal who he is to her. Even if she starts to hate him for it, it's only fair she know, plus her reaction would be an added bonus for him.

"Paul, can you come down here please?" Paul rolled his eyes as he stood up and turned off the computer. He made his way down the stares and saw his brother with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Paul asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"There's a call for you," Reggie said and pointed to the phone on the table. Paul gave him a blank look, which was a signal for his brother to leave which he did.

He walked over to the phone before taking it and listening closely without saying a word. He continued listening but the other side of the line was more silent than a Ratata.

Might as well get over with this.

"Hello?"

"Paul?" Paul's brow shot up in surprise. Not that he wasn't for getting a call, he almost never got calls.

"What is it Drew?" Paul said recovering from his surprise.

"You know, I got the most strangest text from Dawn."

"So?" _'Please don't let it be what I think it is,'_ Paul though sweat-dropping.

"She said that I was in love with May. I wonder where she got that from, since I never told anyone except for you. Why did Dawn know?"

"Because you are bad at hiding your feelings," Paul retorted, rolling his eyes. It wasn't a lie but not exactly the truth.

"I am not, May doesn't know. So, why did Dawn know?"

_'Geez, Troublesome. You are so dead' _

* * *

**Me: Okay, so in the ending I put Paul, OOC but I wanted to add a bit of humor to it. Sorry for the OOCness. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think on a review! :)**

**Dawn: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	13. Chapter 13: First Chapter! :)

**Me: Hey, Guys! :D Chapter 13, here! Woohoo! We are making some progress it seems! XD**

**Now for the guest reviews: :D**

**_AFeralFurry:_**

**_Okay, Feral! :) You can call me Anica! :)_**

**_Hahaha, I agree! So many fanfics inside a fanfic, lol! Imagined if Dawn had made a fanfic of a person doing a fanfic and in THAT fanfic the other person is doing a fanfic! XD never-ending cycle of fanfics. it's like those drawings that have a smaller drawing inside and it keeps up like that! XD_**

**_Haha, no need to worry about me knowing what a Feral Furry is because I have no idea! XD Hey, weird is great! :D I am weird my self, lol! XD_**

**_Haha, as long as it helps you it's fine. Everyone got their own styles of writing. :) It would be great, I'm sure. I wish you luck with it thought, you can do it! :D_**

**_Lol, Dawn and Paul's relationship is a love-hate one, haha! I find it super cute._**

**_Ha, who wouldn't want to be stuck in a house stuck in a chair for who knows how long! XD I feel so sorry for Shinji, haha! XD_**

**_Yep! You will have to explain it! XD_**

**Alright and that's it for the guest reviews! :)**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Paul opened his laptop and turned it on. He did his normal routine for when he was at the laptop. Answer PMs, check his E-mails and continue talking with Dawn. All thought, as soon as he saw his E-mails he had to recheck it to make sure he saw right. As soon as he look over it, he smirked. It was an E-mail about Dawn posting a new story, he clicked it and put it on a new tab yet didn't read it.

He headed to the PMs and saw that she had already send him one. Opening it, he couldn't help but chuckle at it.

_**'Hey, Ikarishipper? Guess what, guess what, guess what! :D'**_

**'What?'**

_**'I said guess!'**_

**'What?'**

_**'I'm not going to tell you, you have to guess. D:'**_

**'I'm not a guessing type of person. What is it, Troublesome?'**

_**'Ugh! You're no fun! :('**_

**'You're point?'**

_**'Never mind! DX'**_

**'So, what are you so happy about?'**

_**'Oh yeah, I posted the first chapter of the story did you read it? :D'**_

**'No.'**

_**'... Then why are you here talking with me, go read it!'**_

**'What if I don't want to? *Smirks*'**

_**'Just go! We can talk later! ):K'**_

**'Fine...'**

_**'Yay!'**_

Paul went towards the tab that held the story, he clicked it and started to read the summary and tittle. Apparently it was called '**Thief of the Night'**. The summary seemed okay enough, as he continued looking over the story he caught sight of the authors note. He read it and his eyes widen a bit before they returned back to their normal size.

Paul shook his head in disbelieve but couldn't help let a small smile appear on his face. This girl surprised him every time. Shaking his head once more, he continued and went to read the story.

As he read, he couldn't help but smirk.

When he finished, he left a review before going to his PMs.

**'I read it.'**

_**'Really? How was it? Did you like it?'**_

**'It was okay.'**

_**'Okay? Is that it? Nothing more? :('**_

**'What are you so upset about. You should be glad I like it but that's as far as my compliments will go.'**

_**'Wait! That was a compliment! :D'**_

**'...Yes.'**

_**'Aww, thank you, thank you, thank you! *Hugs*'**_

**'Uh...'**

_**'What never been internet hugged before?'**_

**'Not really.'**

_**'That's so sad. :'('**_

**'O.o?'**

_**'What?! It is!'**_

**'Whatever.'**

* * *

**Me: So? Good? Bad? Can be better? :) Tell me what you think in a review! Thank you guys for reading! And I'm glad you are all liking this story so far! :D**

**Also, now you know that if I make the spin-off of Dawn's Story. It will be called 'Thief Of the Night' :) I would also like to know if I should really do the story. I will do it depending on how many of you actually would like to read it. **

**P****lease answer this on your review. Would you like me to write 'Thief of the Night' or not? :) That was all, thank you! :)**

**Dawn: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	14. Chapter 14: Stories Change!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Chapter 14, Yay!**

**(Down below after you finish the chapter there will be a note please read AFTER you finish the chapter! Thank you! :))**

**Now for the guest reviews!**

**_AFeralFurry:_**

**_Thank you so much! :) I'm glad it was funny! :D_**

**_Thank you, it means a lot to me! :)_**

**That's it for the guest reviews! :) Now before we start, I got a review about a reference I made in the last chapter and it reminded me that I forgot to put it on a note. :)**

**In the last chapter, Paul got surprised by the author note on Dawn's story. I will be putting that author note on the spin-off. So, until then it will be a mystery! XD I just think it would be best in the spin-off and not in here, hehe! XD**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! **

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the story 'Thief of the Night' was posted and to be truthful, Paul couldn't feel more proud of Dawn. She was doing much better with this story then with her other ones. He was glad he could see the changes in her writing and her way of putting bran new twist and ideas she thought of but in the same time, stuck with the plot they had worked with and the ideas. She was just adding a bit of her style on it to make it her own, yet she would always go to him first before posting an idea that was not planned by them.

Even though she had gain confidence in her writing a bit more than before, she always wanted to know if the ideas was good enough for him to agree to. He was glad she still came to him for help and if he didn't like it, she would agree in mid-terms with him.

They always managed to find a way to work it out and find a decent idea, they both could settle on. By her reviews, Paul knew that she was doing good enough and that the story was going well. He still wonder, how much more chapters the story would need before being finished completely.

Shaking his head, he decided to see if Dawn was still absent or if she had time to speak with him. Opening his Inbox, he saw a PM from Dawn. He read it before he send his own.

**'Good Chapter.'**

_**'Really? You think so? :D'**_

**'You should know I don't say anything I don't mean by now.'**

_**'Hehe, I know but still. I'm surprised you actually complemented the story! :D'**_

**'Well, obviously, I did help with it.'**

_**'That's mean! And here I thought you actually were complementing me too! :('**_

**'Hey, Troublesome. How many chapter do you think are left before the story finishes?'**

_**'For the millionth time, It's Dawn not Troublesome! DX Anyway, I don't really know, truthfully. I'm just going with the flow and following what my heart is telling me to write. :)'**_

**'That is so cheesy.'**

_**'Hey! I'm serious here! ):K'**_

**'Whatever. Anyway, how do you not know in what chapter the story is going to finish. It's your story, you should know!'**

_**'For your information, I don't know in how many chapter it will end. Yes, the story is mine but it still doesn't mean something can happen to change my mind about what's going to happen next!'**_

**'Don't you already have the story planned out?'**

_**'I do! But plans, change you know. Stories are no different, you can have one way of doing it but then in the last-minute think of a better ending or something that might happen and turn away from your original plan!'**_

**'... Hm.'**

_**'Something this last-minute thoughts are what make a story better! :) And sometimes even more exciting so, I;m doing my best to stick with the plan but if changes are needed I will do them. :)'**_

**'Fine. I trust your judgement.'**

_**'Really? Thank you so much! I knew you would understand! :D *Hugs*'**_

**'Stop doing that will you!'**

_**'What hug you?'**_

**'Yes, it's uncomfortable.'**

_**'You know it's in the internet right?'**_

**'Yes but it still doesn't make it anymore awkward...'**

_**'Aww, someone's embarrassed! XD'**_

**'*Glares* Just quit it!'**

_**'Nope! *Hugs*'**_

**'...'**

_**'Yay! Hugs are awesome! :D *Continues hugging Ikarishipper?*'**_

**'*Groans* Never mind...'**

_**'Hehe, I win! :)'**_

**'WHAT?!'**

* * *

**Me: And there you have it guys! Chapter 14! :) So, as mentioned above, the note is the following:**

**Yesterday, I started planning out the next chapters of this story. I'm happy to say I managed to plan it all, there will be 18 or 19 chapters, depending on how it goes. As Dawn said in the chapter, stories change and I am one of those people that if I find it's a better ending do it like that. So, the chapter to the ending are between 18-20. After all, we don't know what might happen. :)**

** So, yeah. I have the story planned out and I am excited to finish this one and start on the spin-off. To be truthful, I have yet to plan out the spin-off but I will try my best to make it as good as possible. **

**Also, as you noticed in this chapter, I put that the story was the best Dawn had written, blah, blah, blah. Again, to be truthful, I needed to do that to get to the ending of this story soon. I can't say the story Dawn did is bad or it would wreck the plot as how it goes, Paul's efforts to help her would be for nothing. So, I had to say those stuff but in reality I have no idea how the story is going to go, I just wanted to explain that because I felt as if I was praising my self when I don't even know if the spin-off would stink! DX So, I decided to explain it so you guys won't get any ideas or your hopes up for a good story because truthfully, I still don't know how it will turn out. **

**Anyway, that turned out to be a rant, lol! Sorry about that, just wanted to get the message clear, hehe! **

**Anyway, that was it! ****Please tell me what you think in a review!**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	15. Chapter 15: Development!

**Me: Hey, guys! :) Here's chapter 15! :)**

**On to the guest reviews! :D**

**_AFeralFurry:_**

**_Thanks, I will! :) It will be when I finish this story. :)_**

**_:)_**

**_Oh my, too much for my brain to handle! XD_**

**_Hmm, I think it's best if I don't know, lol! XD_**

**_That's great! :) Awesome, I wish you luck! :D Yeah, sometimes it's difficult but if you are determined you can do it! :D Yeah, there's nothing better than trying even if you fail or not it's worth that you tried it! :D Okay, good luck! :)_**

**_Wow! Sounds interesting yet hard but that's a great idea. :)_**

_**Pfft-hahahaha! You would finish with back problems! XD**_

_**I have never heard of that before but by how you say it, it sounds super funny! XD Hahaha, calls you weak, says I love you and kicks you backwards, just wow! XD**_

_**Yep! XD Really? Thank you! :)**_

_**Thanks! :)**_

**And done with the guest reviews! :)**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

It has been a month since Dawn started writing the story, it was going great and she was half way finished. Paul read every chapter and left what he though in a review.

Every time she posted, he would be there to verify and see what was going to happen next. He wouldn't admit it but he actually liked how it was going, not that he would tell Dawn that. It was going okay, from his point of view and he wonder how it would finish. He though about their last talk not to long ago.

He thought about what she said and it made sense, he hadn't written but he was sure that if he saw the opportunity to make the story better, he would go for it. The twist he saw appear on her story must have been cause of that, she must have thought it would go better that way and he could agree with that, that the ideas weren't as bad as he thought they would be.

But even thought, he could agree that it may be a good idea to change the plans a bit, it was best if she continued on her current plan or the story might suffer if she goes out of her way for an idea. He wonder how she managed to stay within the plot still with the surprises she threw in the story.

Paul would always be checking the reviews just in case, wondering what people might have thought of how it was going so far. He always felt proud when he saw a nice review about how it was going and he would smirk whenever he saw people encouraging her and wishing her luck with the story. He was glad that no one had put a flame yet because he was sure that would discourage her a bit, not enough to quit writing but enough to lose interest in writing for a day and trying to forget it.

Dawn was a kind girl and even thought when they "met" on the internet it was because of a flame. He knew it had discouraged her a bit even if she didn't say it. Sure she defended her self and they ended being friends but it still had its damaged and he didn't want that to happen again so he kept his eyes on the reviews.

* * *

**Me: Hey... So so so sorry it's so small and short. Like in the other chapter where it said that stories change, it happened here because in last chapter I made a mistake and use part of this chapter without realizing it. Not only that but I feel awful right now and can't concentrate a lot. But I will try to make the next one better! Sorry about this one guys! I know it stinks! DX**

**Also, guys! Tomorrow, I'm going to be starting High School! I am nervous yet excited a mix of both! XD Oh, and I don't know how I will be doing this but I will try my best to still update daily but it will all depend on school and how tired it leaves me. But I will try my best!**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	16. Chapter 16: Reaching the End!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Yay! I managed to update! :D**

**Okay, first we will start with the guest reviews! :D**

**_AFeralFurry:_**

**_Yes, I understand. It's those times when you know specific moments that will happen, like bits and pieces! :D Yet, that happens sometimes, you just don't know how to put them in order to make it all go smoothly. :) That happens to me a lot of times. :) Yes, follow your heart when writing, it may take different courses! :)_**

**_Hehe, well, do which you think fits better with the ideas you currently have. :)_**

_**Oh, that's like a question! Paul calls himself that yet puts it like a question! XD**_

_**To be truthful, I never really knew where they came from. I think that people just made them up and got popular but that is my opinion not a fact. (**__**IF ONE OF YOU READ THIS AND KNOW THE ANSWER PLEASE, TELL US. WE'RE CURIOUS! :) THANK YOU!**__**) **_

_**Sorta, spontaneously, I guess. When I write a story, I normally get ideas for the beginning and how it's going to end but everything in the middle is spontaneous, hehe. I never managed to find a way to plan it without all of it going into a wreck. I have a story that I had started writing the beginning in a notebook but when I typed it and post it, It was a totally different thing from top to bottom! XD**_

_**Thank you for the compliment, I really appreciate it! And yeah, I think what you heard is true. I don't think writing without planing first is really good but sometimes that's the style of some people and are comfortable with it! :D**_

_**Thank you, I will try to make it great! :D**_

**Alright, done with the guest reviews! :)**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"Piplup! Look at this! Look!" Dawn cried excitedly as she scooped her starter in her arms and held him in front of the computer. The Pokémon gave a startled cry as it was lifted in the air and place in front of his trainer's computer. Scowling, it turned back to Dawn and started to complain indignantly.

Dawn didn't seem to mind as she turned him around again, to face the object. Once again, the Pokémon complained.

"Look Piplup, have you seen how many reviews I've gotten?" Dawn asked grinning from ear to ear. The Blue bird shook its head before seeing the number.

'Pip, lup, pip, pip, pip!'

"Thank you, Piplup! I know right, I've never gotten this many reviews before. I'm so happy this story turned out better than I imagined it would!" Dawn said happily as she stared at the screen.

She had never felt prouder of herself and her stories before, it felt amazing receiving all those good reviews. They always made her smile and made her day better. Not to mention the favorites or follows.

She didn't think so many people would be interested in the story as they are and she was glad. All of this was giving her strength to continue writing time after time and she thought that the reward for it was worth it.

The story was currently reaching an end, it would take long before she would see her self seated, writing the last chapter of it. She gave a bittersweet smile at the thought, she knew the story was going to end sometime and it made her sad that it would be so soon.

As she thought more into it, she wonder if she would be able to do other stories as great as this one. She smiled, she hoped it would be so and she also hopped that **'Ikarishipper?'** would be able to help her on the new one as he was with this one. At that thought, she felt better of finishing this story, she could look forward into writing more stories soon.

Grinning happily, she remembered that when she wrote the story, Piplup had been there to help her as well, whether it was bringing her something to eat or drink or catching an error, he would be sitting next to her while she concentrated.

She was thankful for her friend to stay with her and do those things for her, she was surprised he hadn't fallen to sleep on one, it wasn't easy staying seated, doing nothing for such a long time.

_'I'll have to remember to make him a huge muffin for all his support, he sure deserves it,'_ Dawn thought as she looked at her Pokémon who was currently looking through her reviews. _'Speaking of which, __**Ikarishipper?**__ Helped a lot too. Now if I only knew where he lived or if he is close to me, I could have made something as a huge thank you present for him. Guess, I'll have to just say thank you to him. After all there isn't much I can do about it.'_

Frowning, Dawn turned of the computer after Piplup finished using it and laid down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while before her mind started to drift of into dream land. Thoughts of who **'Ikarishipper?'** Could be filling her head.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so, today I stared High School and I already got a speech to do, ugh. Yay, for school! (Not really! XD) Anyway, I hope you guys liked this.! :) Thanks for reading!**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	17. Chapter 17: Last Chapter!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Yay, I am updating! I am going to be honest here, I am a lazy person and was in half a mind of not writing today's but writing won me over, lol! XD**

**I got some reviews and I'm sorry to say but yes, the story is coming to an end either in the next chapter or the one after that. It depends on how the next chapter goes to see if I will do another or if tomorrow's chapter will be last. Guess, we will have to wait and see. :)**

**Anyway, let's go to the guest reviews! :D**

**_AFeralFurry:_**

**_Thanks, Feral! :D_**

**_Haha, I have to agree there! I would hate to be the person who flames Dawn! XD_**

**_Thank you! :)_**

**_You assumed correctly! XD_**

**_Haha, it's fine. :)_**

**_I guess so. But I wish you luck! :) Yeah, thinks are hard but it's trying that gets you where you want to go! :D_**

**_That's good, focus on one first and then when the first one is done do the other but at the moment it would be good if you wrote the other ideas in a notebook but focus on the first story. :)_**

**_I would be so frustrated trying to read his dialog if I played the game! XD Hahaha, yeah, when you get used to something and then the changes come you get like what? XD_**

**_Of course, that's what I'm here for. To mess with everyone's head while they try to grasp the whole concept of the story! XD LOL! XD_**

**That's it for the guest reviews! :)**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Paul stared at his computer screen, shocked at what he saw.

It was another E-mail about Dawn's story chapter but this one was different; Paul didn't know why but he felt it. He opened the chapter and started to read it through.

As he reached the author's note at the end his eye widen a bit more than normal. He saw the list of names of the people who had reviewed as a special shout out. It was Dawn's way of saying thanks to them for taking their time to review, he knew or at least he thought that the reviews meant something for Dawn so he wasn't that surprised at seeing the list.

What had surprised him was the fact that before the list of PenName's started it said that the story was finished.

That was it, this was the last chapter. He couldn't believe that the time had passed by so fast, that Dawn managed to finish the story after a few months. He realized that the time was enough for someone to finish a story. Now that he thought about it, the only thing that made it feel like it was going by so fast, was speaking with Dawn each day.

_'As the saying goes, time flies while you're having fun,'_ Paul thought as he frowned going into some thoughts. _'Hadn't Dawn ask where I lived?'_

As Paul thought back into that time, thoughts and ideas started to swirl around in his head. 'Yeah, she had done it because she wanted to meet up. Maybe it's time, she knew who she was working with all along.' Nodding to himself, Paul went towards his PMs before sending a quick message.

**'Troublesome, we need to talk.'**

_**'Hi! :D IT'S DAWN! What about? And can you believe it? I finished the story! Yay! :D'**_

**'Yes, I've noticed. Anyway, remember when you asked where I lived?'**

_**'Yeah, you said that you wouldn't tell me because you didn't know if I was a stalker or something. What about it?'**_

**'I live in Sinnoh.'**

_**'O.O! Really?! I live in Sinnoh too! :D'**_

**'Yeah... I think it's time we met, don't you?'**

_**'Yes! When can we meet up and where? :D'**_

**'Jubilife City's park in two weeks?'****  
**

_**'Sure! I'll see you there! :D'**_

**'Okay. Now I have to go, later, Troublesome.'**

**_'Bye! :D'_****  
**

_'Hmm, first time she doesn't scream about her name not being Troublesome,'_ Paul though as he smirked to himself.

_**'P.S. MY NAME ISN'T TROUBLESOME!'**_

_'So much for that...'_

* * *

**Me: Hey, guys! What do you think? :D**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	18. Chapter 18: Revelation and Truth!

**Me: Hey. Guys! :D OMG! I am so excited! Not because the story is ending or anything but because this story has reached 77 reviews! Like really?! :D I am so proud of my self at the moment and I can't thank you guys enough for it! This story has been less than 20 chapters long and we reached that many reviews! Thank You Guys! You rock, seriously! You don't know how happy it made me feel to see all the reviews, thank you! :D**

**Now for the guest reviews! :D**

_**AFeralFurry:**_

_**Yeah, we did! XD If it wasn't for ****'Thegreypoet' who told me it would have been like that for far longer even! XD**_

_******That's good. Have it all planed out, it is a good idea! :) I agree, the results are definitely worth it! :D**_

_******Yeah but remember writing is for fun not for a job! XD Well, it can be for a job but you know what I mean! XD**_

_******If it helps, think of when you ask someone, "Are you an Ikarishipper?" The last part is how you pronounce it. :) I can't pronounce '?' XD**_

_******Yeah. I agree, trust me there are some weird shippings going on around! DX**_

_******Haha, my OC shipping doesn't have name either! XD Oh well.**_

_******Thank you! :)**_

******That's it for the guest reviews! :)**

**Paul: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we move on to this so I can leave?**

**Me: Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed. What haven't been able to see Dawn all day?**

**Paul: *Glares* I am not looking for Trouble-**

**Dawn: I heard my name! What is it?**

**Me: *Smirks teasingly at Paul***

**Paul: *Glares back* Troublesome, do the Disclaimer, quickly!**

**Me: WAIT! NO! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Paul: STORY-**

**Me: Don't you dare! ):K**

**Dawn: Did I miss something?**

**Paul: No.**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Dawn received an invitation from **'Ikarishipper?'** for them to meet up. She had been so excited she practically ran all the way from her room in the Pokémon Center, she was staying at in the mean time, to the park.

She was currently staying at Jubilife City, where they were going to be meeting. She had left her room early in the morning from anticipation and was waiting with her Piplup to see if they could spot any signs of **'Ikarishipper?'** she had forgotten to ask him how they were going to know which was the other, which had been eating at her since she arrived in the park.

'Pip, lup, pip, pip, Piplup!' Piplup exclaimed waiving its arms frantically trying to make his trainer see him, after a few seconds Dawn looked at him confused.

"What is it, Piplup? Did you find him?" Dawn asked as a bright smile appeared in her face, but it disappeared once she saw her Pokémon shake his head. "Oh. Then what is it?"

'Pip! Piplup!' It pointed towards some benches not to far away from them, smiling Dawn nodded in agreement and they both set of for them.

"Troublesome?" A familiar voice said making said girl tense up in surprise but look behind her and smiled.

"Hi, Paul! HEY! My name is Dawn!" As quickly as the smile came once again it disappeared but this time it turned into a frown.

"Hn?"

"What do you want, Paul?"

"'**CoordinatorHikari'**?" Paul said in a serious tone as he looked at her, Dawn however, was staring straight at him gaping, not believing what was happening.

"Wa-Wa- Wait! You're" She pointed towards Paul, the shook expression still on her face. "**'Ikarishipper?**'

"No, I'm Santa Claus, of course I'm Ikarishipper?" He replied rolling his eyes but truthfully, he was wondering how this whole thing was going to go down.

"HEY! How was I supposed to know, this could all be a prank or something from all I know!" She shouted her eyes narrowing before they looked at him confused once more.

"I can assure you, it isn't a prank... Maybe..." Paul smirked as Dawn let out a growl of irritation pass her lips.

"Paul! If you were Ikarishipper? Why didn't you tell me?" She cried indignantly as she once again pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You would have ignored me. Don't try to say other wise, be both know it's the truth," At that statement, she shut her mouth, still in a state of disbelieve.

"That would explain why you know Drew and the others..." Dawn murmured to herself, her gaze falling to the ground. The atmosphere around them started to go awkward making her shift her weight from one foot to another.

"So?" Paul inquired raising an eyebrow at the bluenette before him. She snapped her head up at the sound of his voice.

"So?"

"I meant, are you still going to speak to me, Ikarishipper? on FF?" Paul questioned, staring right back at her.

"Of course, I was actually wondering if we could do another story together but now that I know who you are..." She trailed of as he gaze fell to the floor.

"Sure. What about?"

"Seriously? You will?" Dawn inquired in mild surprised as she looked at him in the eyes wondering if he was joking.

"Yeah. Why is it so hard to believe, we did it before we can do it again," Paul shrugged, his indifferent manner still present.

Dawn stared at him silently once more but after finding no reason as to not trust him, she grinned happily before she bounced to his side and took his hand.

"I have lots of ideas but we will need to go and look at them and see which are better which will take a while. We can leave and talk in computer if you want?" She said still grinning as she looked up at him.

"No, we are already out here. Might as well just find a restaurant and discuss it there," Paul said as he scanned the area and started walking.

"But-But! It will look as a date if we go to a restaurant. If you want we can just sit here and discuss it," She offered as her cheeks turned a light pink at the thought.

"No, I'm hungry plus, people already ship you as my girlfriend even you do," He said as he continued walking, Dawn stood there with her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed.

"WHAT? No, I don't! What makes you think I do?" Dawn cried running after the purple-haired trainer who was smirking to himself.

"Have you ever wonder what Hikari was in English? Or better yet, Ikarishipping?" Paul asked calmly as he walked side-by-side with Dawn, who had caught up with him.

"Hikari is Dawn in English and Ikarishipping, I have no idea," Dawn replied furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Yes, and Shinji is my last name and is also the Japanese name of Paul and you just wrote a story about Hikari and Shinji falling in love, so better get use to the idea of us dating, people already know," Paul explained.

As he walked inside the restaurant he had found and looked outside seeing a gaping Dawn staring at him.

* * *

**Me: Lol! Paul is going to get his butt kicked by Dawn for lying to her! XD Lol! **

**Anyway, I am sad to say, that this is the last chapter of Fanfiction Friends! This is so sad! :'( But stories always have to end. :)**

**Now for everyone who has reviewed, thank you! :D**

**'Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart', 'KicksAndKisses', 'YellowDragonMuffin', 'xXeeveecuteXx ', 'Kitten-lover136', 'CandySHINE', 'SapphiRubyCrys', 'AFeralFurry', 'VanillaAnime', 'VioletUzumakiNamikaze', 'gamora', 'pokemonfan67', 'Thegreypoet', 'A star in the sky 828', 'BanetteGirl', 'IchigoHatake'.**

**Thank you so much, Guys! You've all been a great help and I really appreciate it! :) Thank you! :)**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue!

**Me: Hey, Guys! So, after a while I decided to do an Epilogue. Half of my mind is wondering if this will be a good idea and another half is wondering if this will come out good. Lol! XD Okay, anyway. here goes nothing. Hope you guys like it and if the Epilogue doesn't work out okay with the story and if a lot of you prefer it without the epilogue be sure to tell me and I will take it down. :) Thank you!**

**Dawn: So, now this will be the last one?**

**Paul: That's what she said in the other one...**

**Me: I know, I know and I'm sorry but I keep getting new ideas but after this one no more! Also, 'Thief of the Night' will be out soon. I'm so sorry I haven't started like I said I would! DX But school won't let me! DX **

**Paul: Excuses.**

**Dawn: Don't be rude! DX**

**Me: Never mind! Let's start this thing!**

**Dawn: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**'Are you done yet?'**

_**'No! Just wait a minute! I will be done as soon as I'm done here!'**_

**'Troublesome, you're taking longer then usual.'**

_**'Just wait! ):K'**_

With that PM send, Dawn shut her laptop and ran towards the bathroom at top speed but not before taking some clothes with her.

It was the second month anniversary of Dawn and Paul's relationship. It had taken them quite a while to start dating but after they did, everything went smoothly. The teasing didn't lessen but that didn't exactly make it a bad thing, Dawn took a liking to Paul's personality even before this whole crazy journey had started.

The new experience they both had as a couple was different than anything they thought it would end up like. Before they even became a couple thought, their friendship had strengthen as they wrote more and more stories together.

Both **'Ikarishipper?' **and** 'CoordinatorHikari!' **became an unstoppable duo. People on FF, knew of them from left to write because of their great story collections. Dawn and Paul, pass as much time as they could planning and making story ideas no one else ever thought of. And even thought almost all the ideas were taken, they always managed to find a new way to create a story that was new and unknown to the people.

Their followers, favorite, reviews and story favorites, rose more than it ever did before they became a duo.

They shortly after, decided to make a joint account and passed ever story they made together towards it and announced it on their profile. Even thought they moved from one account to the other, their usual followers always stood fateful and patiently waited their new stories.

To say that Dawn was impressed was an understatement and Paul didn't seem to mind much but she knew he was as equally impressed as she was. She never asked him thought, for she knew he wouldn't answer, Paul was a guy of few words after all, not that she minded it.

It had been exactly five months since Dawn discovered, who **'Ikarishipper?' **was and after three months of working together and strengthening their friendship, they took their relationship a step further, boyfriend and girlfriend. It was official even if the people in FF didn't know who they were really. Everyone on FF, knew of their relationship and even shipped them together and wished them the best.

Today it would be like any other date Dawn and Paul had, even if a bit more special. They would go to a restaurant and talk about their story and how it will go. They would spend the day planning how the story would go down, the plot, characters, ect.

For any outsider, they would think that they weren't even on a date but more like business. Paul and Dawn didn't mind thought, they enjoyed doing this and if it wasn't for this they would have never gotten together. Plus, it was a way for them to communicate and even thought they did stories and stuff, they always made time for couple activities, as holding-hand and snuggling together. All thought, with Paul it was difficult to do this activities, they always found a compromise that suited them both.

If they got in an argument, that was in a lot of time, they would find a way to resolve it in the end. Not your typical relationship but for them, it was enough.

"Dawn? You ready yet?" The voice of Paul, rang through the room as he stood out side the door waiting for his girlfriend to come out.

"Just a minute!" Her cheerful voice sounded making the purple-haired trainer to roll his eyes and sigh as he waited.

Even thought their favorite activities were doing stories, they still followed their dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master and a Top Coordinator. It was part of their lives and they wouldn't change it for anything. Writing was a pass time and a couple activity for them, so they were fine with how things went.

"Done!" Dawn exclaimed as she opened the door. Smiling she stepped out and did a little twirl in front of him. "What do you think?"

Paul gave her a glance before he nodded and hold out his hand for her to take. Taking this as her cue, she happily grabbed his hand beaming as they started to walk out of the building.

"Anything interesting?" Dawn asked as looked up at him in question.

"Got a few ideas for a couple of stories..." At this Dawn, beamed brighter and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Awesome! Maybe we can finish one of them!" She exclaimed.

Paul gave a ghost of a smile at that. "Maybe."

* * *

**Me: So, uh... What do you think? I had another idea for this Epilogue but I totally forgot it anyway. Hope you liked this one and sorry I haven't updated anything recently, I will be posting a Pokeshipping drabble series on Saturday, I know it's not 'Thief of the Night' but it's a birthday fic, so. Yeah. Hope you guys understand. Thank you!**

**Dawn: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~ **


End file.
